Djavan
by Madison's Phantom
Summary: Um jogo que não foi iniciado nem acabado. No entanto, estranhas coisas estão a acontecer... Os nossos amigos nem sonham que estão dentro de um jogo e que são as peças. Mas quem será o jogador?
1. Sábado, 07

**Djavan**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sábado, 07**

Tudo começa num dia frio e chuvoso que era para ser um dia quente e agradável. Mas o tempo parecia não querer obedecer.

- Que tempo tão mau… - Lamentou-se a Hilary.

- É verdade! Com este tempo, nem daqui a uma semana poderemos sair de casa sem estar a chover. – Disse a Mariah.

Os Bladebreakers estavam todos reunidos num hotel, porque tinham ido passar férias a Paris. A cidade da luz. Também lá estavam, os White Tigers, os Saint Shields e os Phsyckic.

Os quartos onde eles dormiam tinham todos duas camas de solteiro. Por isso, cada um decidiu com quem ia dormir. A Mariah e a Hilary partilhavam o mesmo quarto, assim como o Tyson e o Kenny, o Ray e o Max, o Ozuma e o Dunga, o Joseph e a Mariam, o Lee e o Kevin, o Kai e o Gary, a Salima e o Kane e o Jim e o Goki.

- Temos de arranjar alguma coisa para fazer, Mariah… - Disse a Hilary. – Senão ficamos aqui no hotel todos a morrer de tédio.

- Tens razão… - Disse a Mariah que se pôs logo pensativa. – Porque é que não jogamos ao "Verdade ou Consequência"? – Sugeriu a rapariga de cabelos cor de rosa.

- Boa ideia! Vou chamar o pessoal! – Disse a Hilary dirigindo-se à porta do quarto.

- Espera, mas onde é que vamos jogar? – Perguntou a Mariah.

- Sei lá… - Respondeu a Hilary.

- Porque não num quarto vazio que não tenha sido alugado por ninguém? E sem vizinhos? – Sugeriu a Mariah.

- Boa ideia! Vou chamar o resto da malta! – Exclamou a Hilary.

- E eu vou falar com a recepcionista. – Disse a Mariah.

E amas saíram do seu quarto ao mesmo tempo, mas foram em direcções diferentes. A Hilary seguiu pela direita e a Mariah pela esquerda.

Depois de andar um bom bocado, a Mariah chegou à recepção.

- Boa tarde. Gostaria de falar com a recepcionista. – Disse a Mariah depois de ter tocado numa mini-campainha que estava em cima do balcão da recepção.

- Boa tarde. O que deseja? – Perguntou a recepcionista de cabelos cor de mel e olhos azul turquesa.

- Se não se importasse, eu gostaria que me desse a chave do último quarto do hotel. – Pediu a Mariah muito educadamente.

- Do último quarto do hotel? – Estranhou a recepcionista. – Mas esse fica no vigésimo-primeiro andar. E nós estamos no quinto andar.

- Então ainda melhor. – Disse a Mariah esboçando um sorriso na sua face morena.

- Mas o último quarto já não é limpo há mais de três anos. Ninguém entrou nele durante este tempo todo. – Informou-a a recepcionista. – Tem a certeza de que quer isto? – Perguntou ainda indecisa.

- Sim. Tenho a certeza absoluta. – Afirmou a Mariah.

- Lamento, mas não posso entregar-lhe a chave de um quarto do hotel sabendo que não vai pagar nada por ele. – Disse a recepcionista.

- Mesmo sabendo que esse é o quarto mais nojento aqui do hotel? – Perguntou a Mariah.

- Sim. – Respondeu a recepcionista forçando um sorriso.

- Mas eu e os meus amigos pagamos-lhe. Não se preocupe. – Disse a Mariah esboçando outro sorriso.

- Hum… ok. Mas tenham muito cuidado. Os elevadores podem estar um bocadinho perros de ninguém andar neles há mais de três anos. – Informou a recepcionista.

- Mais algum aviso? – Perguntou a Mariah cheia de sono.

- Sim. Um último aviso. – Respondeu a recepcionista. – Do décimo-segundo andar ao vigésimo-primeiro e último andar, não há ninguém hospedado nesses quartos.

- Ainda melhor. – Disse a Mariah. – Agora… pode dar-me a chave, por favor?

- Tome. Aqui tem. – Disse a recepcionista entregando a chave  
à Mariah. – Boa hospedagem e… tenham cuidado.

A Mariah começou a caminhar em direcção ao quarto que ela partilhava com a Hilary, pois era lá que todos os outros a esperavam.

- Finalmente. Não podias ter demorado mais, pois não? – Perguntou o Tyson sarcasticamente.

- Deixa de ser parvo, Tyson. A recepcionista começou a fazer-me sei lá quantas perguntas e a dar-me sei lá quantos avisos. – Respondeu a Mariah.

- E que avisos é que ela te deu? – Perguntou o Ray.

- Apenas que o do décimo-segundo andar ao último andar não há lá ninguém hospedado, que os elevadores podem não estar a funcionar muito bem e que o quarto para onde vamos não é limpo há séculos. – Disse a Mariah.

- Ou seja, que podemos ir de elevador até ao décimo-segundo andar, mas que a partir daí temos de ir pelas escadas até ao quarto para onde vamos? – Perguntou o Lee.

- Sim. – Respondeu a Mariah.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse a Mariam. – Fazemos exercício e pode ser que a gordura do Dunga desapareça e que o seu cérebro aumente.

- O que é que disseste? – Perguntou o Dunga irritado com a Mariam.

- Então estamos à espera do quê? – Perguntou o Joseph. – Vamos!

Como eles eram muitos para caberem num só elevador, as várias equipas foram em separador no elevador até ao décimo-segundo andar.

Primeiro foram os White Tigers, depois foram os Bladebreakers, depois foram os Phsyckic e por fim, os Saint Shields.

- Bom, agora é sempre a subir até ao vigésimo-primeiro andar. – Disse a Mariah quando já estavam todos reunidos no décimo-segundo andar.

- Vigésimo-primeiro? – Perguntaram o Tyson, o Gary e o Dunga ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, sim. E não comecem a armar-se em preguiçosos! – Exclamou a Hilary. – Vamos lá pessoal! Toca a mexer!

Todos se puseram a subir as escadas. Subiram, subiram, subiram, subiram, subiram e subiram… Quando, finalmente, chegaram ao último andar daquele hotel estavam todos estafados de fazerem tanto exercício às pernas.

- Bo-bom… que exercício fantástico. – Disse a Hilary com a sua voz ofegante de tão cansada que estava.

- Só se for para ti. Perdeste aí uns quantos quilinhos e estás bem melhor. – Disse o Tyson com um sorriso malandro no rosto.

Mas o sorriso desapareceu mal ele levou na cabeça.

- Ei! Para que é que foi isso? – Perguntou o Tyson enquanto passava a mão na cabeça e olhava meio irritado para a Hilary.

- Para ver se deixas de ser parvo! – Exclamou a rapariga de olhos rubis.

- E se vocês parassem de discutir? – Perguntou o Kenny metendo-se no meio dos dois. – Os outros já entraram todos no quarto.

- Ok, desculpa! – Disseram o Tyson e a Hilary ao mesmo tempo.

Os três caminharam para ao pé dos outros. Quando entraram no quarto, repararam nas enormes teias que ali haviam. Também estava tudo cheio de pó, com aspecto húmido e com apenas uma mesa de vidro no meio daquele espaço nojento.

- Logo eu que sou alérgico ao pó… - Lamentou-se o Kenny a seguir do espirro forte que tinha dado.

- Bem… que espaço acolhedor… - Disse o Kevin.

- Yah, mais parece a casa de banho do meu avô! – Exclamou o Tyson.

- ¬¬…

- O que foi? – Perguntou o Tyson a ver que todos olhavam para ele. – Apenas disse a verdade.

- Bom, deixemo-nos de tretas e vamos jogar. – Disse o Jim.

- Sim, mas que jogo? – Perguntou o Ozuma.

- "Verdade ou Consequência"! – Responderam a Hilary e a Mariah ao mesmo tempo.

À Salima e à Mariam agradou-lhes a ideia, mas quanto aos rapazes…

- ¬¬…

…já não se pode dizer o mesmo.

- Esse jogo não! É mais para meninas! – Exclamou o Dunga.

- Yah, é muito lamechas! – Concordou o Tyson.

- Então sugerem o quê? – Perguntou a Hilary.

- Pois! Têm alguma ideia melhor? – Perguntou a Mariah.

- O copo… - Murmurou a Mariam.

Todos se viraram para a olharem.

- Preciso de um copo… - Murmurou a Mariam novamente.

- Acho que na casa-de-banho há um onde se costumava pôr a pasta dos dentes e as escovas de dentes. – Disse o Kane.

A Mariam procurou a casa de banho e foi lá buscar o tal copo. Estava sujo e coberto de pó, mas para a Mariam servia perfeitamente.

- Agora, preciso de algo grande e plano. – Disse a rapariga de cabelos azuis escuros.

- Podemos utilizar aquela mesa. – Sugeriu o Goki.

- Boa ideia, Goki! – Disse a Mariam.

- Eu vou buscar as cadeiras para nos sentarmos. – Disse a Hilary.

- E eu vou ajudar-te! – Exclamou o Tyson.

O Tyson e a Hilary saíram daquele quarto e foram ver se conseguiam arranjar cadeiras para todos nos outros quartos.

Foram ver no quarto à sua direita. Mas não conseguiram abrir a porta. E como a Mariah não tinha a chave…

- Está trancada. – Disse a Hilary.

- É inútil continuarmos a tentar. – Disse o Tyson.

Foi aí que algo aconteceu. Quando ambos viraram as costas àquele quarto para irem ver os outros, a porta do tal quarto, abriu subitamente.

- Olha, Hilary… a porta... abriu-se! – Exclamou o Tyson.

- Ty-Tyson… a porta abriu-se… so-sozinha? – Perguntou a Hilary nervosa.

- É o que vamos ver… - Disse o Tyson entrando no quarto.

- Tyson, não me deixes aqui sozinha! – Exclamou a Hilary correndo para ao pé dele.

Ambos entraram no quarto. Era muito parecido com o outro. E também estava cheio de pó e húmido.

- Tyson, va-vamos sair da-daqui… - Disse a Hilary assustada enquanto se agarrava no braço direito do Tyson.

- Calma, Hilary! Temos de levar as cadeiras! – Disse o Tyson que tentava acalmar a rapariga de olhos rubis.

- O-ok! Mas depois vamos logo embora, ouviste? – Disse ela.

Entretanto, o resto do grupo limpava a mesa e o copo para poderem jogar. Mas pararam quando, de repente, ouviram dois gritos.

- O que foi isto? – Perguntou o Max.

- O Tyson e a Hilary não estão aqui connosco… - Disse o Kai.

- Eles foram buscar algumas cadeiras para nos sentarmos! – Disse a Mariam respondendo ao pensamento do Kai.

- Vamos ver se eles estão bem! – Exclamou a Salima.

- Mas… e se nós não estivermos sozinhos? – Perguntou o Jim pensativo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o Dunga.

- Qual será a razão de eles terem gritado tão alto e fortemente? – Perguntou o Jim, outra vez.

- Então teremos de os ajudar! – Exclamou o Joseph.

- Estamos há espera do quê, então? – Perguntou a Mariah que era a que estava mais nervosa de todos eles. – Vamos!

Rapidamente, todos abandonaram o quarto e foram ver como estavam o Tyson e a Hilary. Como não os encontravam, tiveram de se separar em pequenos grupos. A Mariah, o Joseph e o Kane; a Salima, o Dunga e o Ozuma; o Lee, o Ray e o Jim; o Gary, o Kai e o Goki. O grupo da Mariah desceu até ao décimo-oitavo andar. O grupo da Salima desceu até ao décimo-nono andar. O grupo do Lee desceu até ao vigésimo lugar e por fim, o grupo do Gary procurou o Tyson e a Hilary no vigésimo-primeiro andar.

De repente, o Gary e o Goki ouviram o Kai a chamá-los e pela voz dele, o assunto parecia ser extremamente importante.

- O que se passa, Kai? – Perguntou o Goki que estava ao pé do Kai, em frente a um quarto cuja porta estava aberta.

- Olhem. – Disse o Kai apontando com o dedo para dentro do tal quarto.

- Meus deuses! – Exclamou o Gary ao ver o sítio para onde o Kai apontava com o dedo.

**Continua…**

**N/A: Cá está a minha primeira história. É de terror, tragédia e drama. Vai ter vários capítulos e os pormenores vão ser bastantes. Se gostaram mandem um comentário. Se não gostaram… mandem um comentário na mesma! Desde que digam o que acharam da primeira parte deste meu trabalho…**

**Com os melhores cumprimentos:**

**Madison's Phantom**


	2. Não estamos sozinhos!

**Djavan**

**Capítulo 2**

**Não estamos sozinhos!**

- Não entendo! Ainda há pouco os elevadores estavam a funcionar lindamente! – Exclamou a Mariah.

O grupo da Mariah tinha estado a procurar o Tyson e a Hilary em todo o décimo-oitavo andar. E agora que queriam voltar para junto do grupo do Gary, as portas dos elevadores não se abriam.

- E agora? O que é que fazemos? – Perguntou o Kane.

- Podemos ir pelas escadas. Cansa, mas ao menos não ficamos preso aqui no décimo-oitavo andar para o resto da nossas vidas. – Sugeriu o rapaz de cabelos verdes, Joseph.

- Pois… já que não existe outra solução… - Lamentou a Mariah.

- Então vamos! Eu decorei o caminho para irmos ter às escadas! – Exclamou o Joseph.

E os três puseram-se a caminhar em direcção às escadas.

Entretanto, o grupo da Salima também parecia estar meio perdido no décimo-nono andar.

- Já disse que é muito perigoso arriscar! – Exclamou a Salima.

- Então queres que façamos o quê? – Perguntou o Dunga furioso. – Não vês que as escadas desapareceram?

- O melhor mesmo é irmos de elevador, Salima! – Disse o Ozuma.

Este pequeno grupo também estava com problemas. Eles os três já tinham estado a procurar o Tyson e a Hilary naquele andar e como não os viram por ali, decidiram voltar para junto dos outros. Só que quando eles chegaram ao sítio onde deveriam estar as escadas, estava uma rampa inclinada para cima feita de madeira envernizada. E como a Salima não queria arriscar e ir no elevador, não sabiam o que haviam de fazer.

- Olhem, desisto, eu vou voltar lá para cima! – Disse o Dunga carregando no botão que chamava o elevador. – Vens Ozuma?

- Se a Salima vier… - Respondeu o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Eu já disse que não me arrisco a sair daqui por esse elevador! – Exclamou a rapariga de cabelos vermelhos.

- Ok. Eu fico! Sobe tu, Dunga. – Disse o Ozuma decidido. – Espera por nós com os outros lá em cima.

- Ok. Vocês é que sabem. – Depois de ter dito isto, o Dunga fechou a porta do elevador e começou a subir.

No vigésimo-primeiro e último andar, o estava o grupo do Gary que ainda estava paralisado a olhar para "aquilo".

- Achas que foram eles os dois? – Perguntou o Goki olhando para o Kai.

- Como conheço o Tyson, ele é capaz de tudo para convencer alguém a pregar uma partida bem maluca aos amigos! – Exclamou o Gary.

- Eu não tinha tanta certeza. – Disse o Kai. – O sangue que utilizaram para isto não é falso…

- Tu achas que o Tyson faria uma coisa dessas à Hilary? – Perguntou o Gary a olhar horrorizado para o cenário à sua frente.

- O Tyson à Hilary? Não. – Respondeu o Kai. – Mas a Hilary ao Tyson, já não posso responder com tantas certezas…

- A Hilary? – Perguntaram o Goki e o Gary ao mesmo tempo.

- Também concordo com vocês. A Hilary não era capaz de fazer uma coisa assim. – Concordou o Kai retirando da cabeça a sua ideia maluca de que a Hilary matara o Tyson para fazer "aquilo".

- Então temos mesmo alguém entre nós… - Disse o Goki.

- Infelizmente, parece que sim. – Respondeu o Kai.

No vigésimo andar, o grupo do Lee também estava completamente desesperado à procura de uma saída.

- O elevador desapareceu, as escadas estão com um líquido escorregadio em todas elas… - Disse o Jim.

- Sim, mas antes de encontrarmos uma saída temos de encontrar o Lee. – Respondeu o Ray.

Durante a busca que este grupo andava a fazer, o Lee teve vontade de ir fazer necessidades, por isso, foi a uma das casas de banho que os quartos tinham. Só que, de repente, o Ray e o Jim ouviram alguém gritar. Os dois apressaram-se e foram logo a correr para o sítio onde estava o Lee antes de desaparecer completamente.

- E aquele recado que nos deixaram não podemos ignorar… - Disse o Ray.

- Pois… - Concordou o Jim.

E para além de o Lee ter desaparecido, ainda deixaram um bilhete para o Ray e o Jim a dizer algo que mais parecia uma lengalenga.

- _Um pião foi movido, mas o jogo continua renhido. Se me querem vencer, o tabuleiro do jogo vão ter de juntar. Mas caso isso não aconteça, serei eu a ganhar._ – Leu o Ray.

- Não parece ser uma lengalenga muito difícil de decifrar… - Disse o Jim. – Quando a pessoa que escreveu isso escreveu: "_Um pião foi movido"_, penso eu que se estaria a referir ao Lee.

- Bem visto, Jim. Por enquanto, essa pessoa vai deixando mais bilhetinhos e nós temos de os juntar a todos.

- Todos? Quais todos? – Perguntou o Jim que começava a ficar confuso. – Não entendi essa, Ray.

- Os outros também devem estar a receber uns bilhetinhos idênticos a este que nos deixaram. – Esclareceu o Ray. – Por isso, a nossa missão agora, não é encontrar nem o Tyson, nem a Hilary, nem o Lee. É conseguirmos chegar até aos outros, Jim.

- Já entendi! O nosso jogador rival é essa pessoa dos bilhetinhos e os bilhetes todos juntos formam o tabuleiro. É como um jogo de xadrez. E nós somos os outros jogadores! – Exclamou o Jim.

- Mas temos de ter muito cuidado, Jim… - Disse o Ray muito sério.

- Porquê? – Perguntou o Jim.

- Porque podemos passar de jogadores, a peças do jogo tal como o Lee, a Hilary e o Tyson… - Respondeu o Ray.

Entretanto, o grupo do Gary continuava a tentar descobrir quem teria feito uma coisa daquelas naquele quarto. Porque "aquilo" não era normal…

- Onde estão o Max, o Kenny e a Mariam? – Perguntou o Goki que parecia ter sentido a falta de alguma coisa. – Não os vi connosco quando estivemos a combinar onde iríamos procurar a Hilary e o Tyson.

- É verdade. Devem estar no quarto. – Disse o Kai que ainda estava a analisar "aquilo".

- Então é melhor eu ir chamá-los! – Disse o Goki.

- Ok! – Responderam o Gary e o Kai ao mesmo tempo.

O Goki foi em direcção ao quarto onde tinham estado antes de tudo aquilo começar a acontecer. Quando chegou lá, reparou que a porta estava fechada, mas não estava trancada. Lentamente, o Goki rodou a maçaneta da porta, logo em seguida abriu-a e depois entrou no pequeno compartimento.

- Estranho… - Disse ele a olhar para todo o quarto. – Pensava que a Mariam e os outros não tinham saído do quarto.

De repente, ele viu que estava alguma coisa a aparecer na parede. Alguma coisa estava a ser escrita na parede húmida. E parecia ser tinta vermelha, mas que lançava um cheiro extremamente forte. E a tinta não cheirava a tinta, mas sim a…

- Sangue! – Exclamou o Goki super assustado. – Mariam? Max? Kenny? Estão aí?

_Não. Eles não estão aqui._

Alguém ou algo parecia querer comunicar com o Goki.

- Vá lá! Deixem-se de brincadeiras parvas! – Exclamou o Goki nervoso.

_Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira._

O Goki, já muito assustado, correu até à porta, mas esta fechou-se antes que ele a pudesse atravessar.

- Quem-quem és tu? – Perguntou o Goki. – Que me queres?

_Eu? De ti? Não quero nada de mais…_

- Quem está aí, possas? – Perguntou o Goki que já chorava de tão nervoso e irritado que estava com toda esta situação.

_O teu maior inimigo…_

De repente, o Kai e o Gary ouviram um grito do Goki.

- Oh não! – Exclamou o Kai.

Rapidamente, eles foram até ao quarto onde o Goki tinha ido, abriram a porta e viram a coisa que mais receavam ver…

**Continua…**

**N/A: Já cá está o segundo capítulo desta minha história. Já conteve um pouco mais de terror que o primeiro, não acham? Por falar no primeiro capítulo… já corrigi os erros ortográficos com que me deparei quando li o capítulo que havia postado. **

**FireKai:**

**Agradeço o comentário que deixaste na minha história. Fico muito feliz por ver que estás a gostar deste meu trabalho. E também tenho de te agradecer por me teres avisado em relação ao nome do Goki. Bem me parecia que não era Gordy! Mas como eu não me lembrava do nome, fiquei com a sensação de que seria Gordy ou algo parecido. Afinal era Goki! ) Obrigado de novo!**

**Kaena Zeho:**

**Olá. Obrigado pelo comentário. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história que eu estou a escrever. Fico muito feliz por saber isso. Já postei o segundo capítulo e eu espero que ele seja do teu agrado. Obrigado de novo!**


	3. Domingo, 08

**Djavan**

**Capítulo 3**

**Domingo, 08**

Já era meia-noite. E já não era sábado. Era domingo. Um domingo que havia começado muito mal. Pois o que o Gary e o Kai viram num dos quartos do hotel, foi algo demasiado mau: a cabeça do Goki estava pendurada na parede e ao seu lado, estava escrito com sangue a seguinte lengalenga:

_O Rei e a Rainha vou encontrar, para isso preciso de os peões matar. Dois na primeira jogada, um na segunda e agora um cavalo na terceira. E não tenham medo, pois isto não passa de uma simples e assustadora brincadeira…_

- Isto é uma lengalenga? – Perguntou o Gary enjoado do que tinha acabado de ver.

- Parece mais uma brincadeira… - Respondeu o Kai que começava a ficar irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Pois eu estou enjoado de tanto sangue que já vi. – Disse o Gary com a cara num tom amarelo muito clarinho. – Acho que vou vomitar.

E mal acabou de dizer aquilo, começou a vomitar. Um líquido meio que amarelado saía da sua boca e produzia um cheiro demasiado horrível para se estar ali fechado naquele quarto. Por isso, o Kai decidiu sair.

- Que cheiro… - Murmurou o Kai. – Já não basta o sangue.

O Kai começou a andar para o outro quarto de onde tinha vindo o grito da Hilary e do Tyson. Ele queria, a todo o custo, descobrir onde é que os seus corpos se encontravam. Foi então que ele se lembrou que havia um sítio naquele quarto que eles ainda não tinham visto: a casa de banho.

O Kai correu, entrou no quarto deixando sempre a porta aberta e foi ver a casa de banho. Quando lá entrou apanhou um susto ao ver o Tyson sem braços sentado na sanita.

- Oh deus… - Murmurou o rapaz de cabelo bicolor.

Havia sangue naquela zona da casa de banho e… na zona onde estava a banheira! Estava lá alguma coisa e ele esperava que não fosse a Hilary. Mas enganou-se… era mesmo ela.

Ele aproximou-se da banheira e não viu mais nada sem ser água vermelha até a cima e que já escorria pelos dois lados da banheira. Foi então que, de repente, saiu de lá a Hilary com os olhos todos brancos, com os dentes afiados cobertos de sangue, toda nua e sem as duas mamas. Era realmente nojento e assustador. A Hilary começou a aproximar-se dele para tentar matá-lo. E o Kai começou a correr. Levou o corpo do Tyson com ele para mostrar ao Gary, mesmo sabendo que ele iria vomitar de novo.

Foi então que a porta do quarto se fechou à chave e ele ficou encurralado com a Hilary a aproximar se dele lenta e assustadoramente.

Como ele não sabia o que fazer para ganhar tempo para tentar fugir, atirou o corpo morto do Tyson a Hilary. Esta apanhou-o com a enorme língua verde que agora possuía e começou a comê-lo de uma maneira que mais parecia que à séculos que não comia.

Aquilo enojou o Kai, mas ele não ficou ali especado a olhar e pôs mãos ao trabalho. Retirou o machado que havia numa das paredes do quarto parta caso de incêndio ou libertação de gases tóxicos. Tirou também o extintor para o caso de precisar de se defender. Depois deu uma pancada na fechadura da porta com o machado e a porta abriu-se.

No entanto, o monstro em que a Hilary se havia tornado, ouviu o barulho e começou a correr até ao Kai. A sorte dele era ter o extintor na mão e conseguir cegar a Hilary durante algum tempo.

Depois de ter corrido mais um pouco, viu o Gary a sair do quarto mais aliviado após ter vomitado tudo o que havia para vomitar.

O Gary estranhou o facto de ver o Kai com as roupas manchadas de sangue e com um machado e uma garrafa de extintor na mão.

- Kai? – Perguntou o Gary. – O que fazes tu assim?

O Gary reparou que, de repente, o rosto do Kai tinha ficado branco.

- Gary! Atrás de ti! – Gritou o Kai quando viu que atrás do Gary tinha aparecido a Hilary pronta para atacar.

Quando o Gary virou a cara para ver o que estava atrás dele, a Hilary lançou-se à cabeça dele e começou a comê-lo.

Aquilo era nojento demais para o Kai continuar a assistir e correu deitando pequenas lágrimas dos olhos ao se lembrar dos amigos mortos.

- "Goki, Gary, Tyson… Hilary…" – Pensou ele. – "Espero que esteja tudo bem com os outros."

Mas não estava. Pelo menos com o Dunga. Quando o Kai chamou o elevador para ir ter com os outros, deparou-se com o Dunga cheio de facas espetadas por tudo quanto era sítio. Na boca, no peito, nos olhos, nos ombros, nas costas, nos cotovelos, nos pés, nas pernas, nas mãos, nos braços…

Depois de ter tido aquela péssima visão, começou a ouvir os paços da Hilary a aproximar-se. Começou então, a retirar do corpo do Dunga todas as facas. Claro que estavam todas cobertas de sangue, mas se servissem para se proteger, tudo bem.

A seguir, retirou de dentro do elevador, o corpo do amigo já morto e atirou-o ao monstro. Tinha pena ao ter de fazer aquilo, mas se alguém tinha de sobreviver a tudo aquilo, ao menos que fosse ele.

Claro que o monstro recebeu o corpo sem vida do Dunga de mãos beijadas e adorou. Começou logo a comer.

O Kai desesperou ao ver que o elevador estava encravado e correu para as escadas. Quer dizer… para a rampa sangrenta. Ao invés de estarem ali as escadas, estava uma rampa muito inclinada com um líquido vermelho por cima que o Kai sabia que era: sangue.

Mas como viu a Hilary, ou melhor, o monstro a aproximar-se, sentou-se no cimo da rampa como se faz num escorrega, e deixou-se escorregar.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – À medida que o Kai escorregava, a velocidade aumentava assim como o número e o volume dos gritos de desespero do Kai.

**Continua…**

**Leitores: **

**Apenas vou obedecer ao criador deste site, e não responder a qualquer comentário.**

**Madison's Phantom**


End file.
